


Give That Back!

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Rhys and Jack find Timothy's porn magazine hidden under the sheets. Teasing ensues.





	Give That Back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorfuckthisshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfuckthisshit/gifts).



> Hello all. I wrote this as a giveaway fic for one of my readers and here is a big thank you to everyone who participated in that! (-:
> 
> This was my first time writing Timothy as a major character in one of my fics, so I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, but I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy. ♡

Rhys had always been friends with the Lawrence twins. He met the pink-cheeked Tim in kindergarten and, by association, met the rowdy, older brother (by three minutes) Jack. The three boys hit it off and became an unstoppable trio all throughout their school years. Now eighteen, with Rhys trailing close behind the brothers and turning legal in two months, they were together for life.

One day, just like many other days, Rhys was at the Lawrence household, spending time with Tim, since Jack was nowhere to be seen. The two walked home from school, even though Jack said he would be there to give them a ride. There were three things that could have made Jack ditch school early: drugs, a hot chick, or video games with his friend Wilhelm. Neither Tim nor Rhys really wanted to find out which it was, and thus they decided to go by foot.

Rhys was lying on Tim’s bed, scrolling through his phone while popping snacks of all sorts into his mouth, with Tim beside him, doing the same. They turned on a TV show that neither of them bothered to pay attention to, and briefly chattered or showed the other their phone to laugh at something funny they found. It was a fine day, lazy and comfortable in the bedroom that Tim and Jack shared, until Rhys shifted against the bed and felt something soft crunch underneath him.

The auburn haired boy sat up and pulled back the covers of the bed, almost immediately being stopped by Tim, who grabbed onto his wrist. Rhys furrowed his brows and shooed the other away, yanking back the covers to see what was hidden beneath the blankets. Lying there was a black, ratty old magazine with a _very_ naked woman on the front. Rhys’ eyes widened and he snatched it up fast, away from Tim’s grip. “What the heck, Timmy?! You have a porn mag?” The brunette blushed deeply and stood, desperately reaching out to try and take his magazine back. Rhys held out his arm, away and out of reach from the twin and continued, “God, when was this made? 1980? You know the internet exists, right?”

Frustrated and _definitely_ embarrassed, Tim punched Rhys on the arm and snagged his property back. “Stop, Rhys! That's not funny-” He started abashedly, but stopped as he was rudely cut off by Rhys pulling the magazine right back from his hands and started messily flipping through the worn pages. “Don't rip it! Give it back to me, please, Rhys,” He begged loudly, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes out of sheer embarrassment, but Rhys was too busy looking at the nude models to see him so utterly disheveled.

“Geez, Tim, when did you get this? And why was it under your covers, do you still- Wait, oh my God, you still use this thing, don't you?” Rhys bellowed out in laughter, though he quickly quieted down at the sound of the door opening. Both of the boys flicked their eyes to the door to see Jack enter, swagger and all, throwing his school bag against the floor and kicking his shoes off wherever.

“Hey, losers, what are you gigglin’ about up here? Sounds like Rhys just heard the joke of a life time,” He spoke as he walked over to the bed. Once he caught sight of the paraphernalia in Rhys’ hands, he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder, who was now sat back down on the bed, and gave him a little shake. “Aw, you found Timmy’s dinosaur-age-porn, huh? He's been jackin’ it to that for years!” He chuckled and watched Rhys bounce with laughter a little more.

Timothy shoved Jack away from himself and grabbed his magazine from Rhys, sliding it under his bed. “Jack, stop, he gets it. _Ha- fucking-ha,_ Tim looks at magazines, that's _so_ funny.” He rolled his mismatched eyes and was relieved to see that neither of the two tried to get the porn back in their hands.

The older brother stood by the bed while the others stayed sitting, placing a hand on Tim’s head and ruffling his hair. “It's funny cause you're such a damn virgin. You’re so lame that you don't even watch porn, you just use the same gross pieces of paper over and over again,” Jack laughed and kept his hand resting against the back of his twin’s neck, gently rubbing his fingers across the baby hairs.

Tim would be lying if he said it didn't feel good to be pampered with touches, but it didn't stop him from being any less mad. With a huff of anger, he looked up to Jack. “At least I don't get mouth herpes every month like you do, manwhore.”  He crossed his arms and stared to Rhys, who was still giggling away.

Jack nodded toward the youngest. “Hey, you don't have any right to be laughing, you're just as dry as he is. I wouldn't be surprised if you were even more of a virgin than Tim, anyways.” He smirked, and the twin below him held the same smart-ass expression on that same smart-ass face.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Rhys shook his head. “No, I’ve gotten laid before.”

The siblings widened their eyes. Tim went to the length of covering his mouth and blushing.  “What?! Rhys, why didn't you ever tell me? We tell each other everything!” His face was warm again, this time caused by jealousy.

Jack just hummed deep in his throat and watched with calculating eyes, as if he could call bullshit at any minute.

Rhys was facing the wrath of Tim’s questions, being asked the classic who, what, when, where, and why deal, but he brushed it off in a faux-cool manner. “It was nothing. It happened two years ago, you didn't even know them. Don't worry about it.”

That sent a protective spark down Timothy’s spine. He wanted to lunge forward and shake Rhys by his shirt for being so stupid and not telling him, but Jack held onto his brother’s shoulder to calm him. “Rhysie, is that true? I'm not really believin’ you here.” He raised a brow. Rhys only rolled his eyes and nodded. Jack scoffed, “Alright, then tell us what happened.”

Something in Rhys always followed whatever Jack said. It was true that Jack and Tim shared identical bodies, but they most certainly did not share the same personality. Timmy was the one you came to for anything, the one you could count on and love, and Jack was the one that had an edge to his voice, the type of tone that naturally commanded. Rhys willingly obeyed Jack’s orders.

The youngest of the three had his chin tilted down and his eyes concentrated on his toying fingers. Rhys couldn't help himself from mumbling. “It wasn't anything special, guys, I’m serious. It was at one of Nisha’s parties and there was this guy there and he was kind of cute. I don't even remember what he looks like now, but I knew I liked him. We went to the bathroom and I…sucked him off. He screwed me over the sink, after.” Rhys had a blush on his cheeks, looking to Tim for the next part. “It was totally safe, I swear. He had condoms and everything.”

Tim had his mouth parted, shocked. The twins had known Rhys almost as long as they had known each other. Part of him was hurt that he was never told about Rhys losing his virginity. Jack, on the other hand, smiled. He still had one hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Alright, since you’re a big boy now, how about you prove it? Suck my dick if you're not virgin - I mean, you've had practice, right?” He laughed, squeezing his brother’s shoulder firmly as he toyed with the zip on his jeans. Rhys’ face glowed bright red, while Tim sat stiff as a board, beyond embarrassed, definitely confused, and extremely jealous. Jack always played these stupid games, and he refused to back down from what he wanted. With one beckon of the finger, Rhys was crawling to the other side of the bed where Jack stood, holding onto the younger twin. In quick, practiced movements, Jack’s pants and boxers were pushed down and his cock was tight in his grip. “That's right,” Jack said as he grabbed a hold of Rhys’ little jaw and pulled him close to the tip of his swelling head. Quietly, and with a quivering uncertainty, smooth, pink lips pressed to the slit of Jack’s cock. A sliver of Rhys’ wet tongue peeked out to press and lick across the tip, but nothing more happened. Rhys sat there with Jack’s hardening cock against his lips, Tim was to his left, silent, yet turned to watch completely, and then there was Jack, staring down at the two boys.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Jack questioned, finally letting go of Tim’s shoulder to rub it through Rhys’ auburn hair and pull him down on his length easily. “But that can't be right, huh? ‘Cause I've got your tongue.”

Rhys spread his lips wide and gave Jack a suck halfway down his member, feeling the weight of his veiny dick lying hard in his wet mouth. Truth be told, Rhys always liked the twins in this way. They were both muscular, charming, offered two drastically different personalities that he loved equally, one rough and one tender. He always had an attraction to the brothers, but he never thought he'd be giving head to one, while performing a show for the other. Rhys felt Jack start to shallowly thrust between his lips, but it was enough to prod at the entrance to his throat and spread the taste of bland precome in back of his mouth.

Timothy watched with wide eyes. Rhys was on all fours with his brother’s cock in his mouth, staring up to Jack with a glazed heat in his eyes. Some stray spit was already wiped across Rhys’ cheek somehow, but to make matters worse, Jack pulled his hard-on from the eager mouth and decided to rub his slippery head all over the boy's lips and cheek. Rhys trailed after it with his tongue, licking at it every time it got close enough to his greedy mouth, but Jack kept on teasing, like he alway did. The good part of Tim wanted to leave, but his other half begged to differ. He want to stay and watch his crush of twelve years get his face fucked by his twin’s long, hot cock.

Tim made a move to leave, but Jack pressed a hand against his shoulder and shoved him back down on the bed, never missing a beat with the thrusts he was sending down Rhys’ throat. “Hey, buddy, why don't you stay? Me ‘n you both want to fuck Rhys, that's no secret of ours,” Jack smiled devilishly and narrowed his eyes like a snake going for the kill. The way he spoke was low, but comical, as if he was getting to the punchline of some secret joke they shared. “I know how much you want him.” He paused to pull out from Rhys’ lips, watching a long, dripping line of salvia string from the kid’s mouth to his cockhead. “Fuck him, Timmy.” He said, holding onto Rhys’ jaw to force eye contact. “You want that, Rhysie? Do you want Tim to fuck you hard from behind? You can take his virginity.”

Faster than ever, Rhys nodded his head. God, _yes,_ he wanted Timothy to fuck him.  He reached behind himself to yank down his pants and tight underwear, feeling them both squeeze around his blushing thighs. Tim moved closer to run cautious fingers down Rhys’ lower back and soft, long legs, watching Rhys shiver silently against the careful touches. Jack, however, shoved back into his plush mouth and bent over the slender body. Jack stretched his arm out and spread Rhys’ cheeks with one hand to get a view of the tight, practically unused hole, whistling at the sight. “Damn, Timmy, that’s gonna feel _real_ good,” He laughed, hearing Rhys make a choked off noise. Jack felt dainty hands press against his stomach to pull his soaking wet cock from Rhys’ mouth.

The auburn haired boy, cheeks pink and lips all red, turned his head over his shoulder to look at Tim. “Please go gentle, I'm not used to it…” He mumbled, shy and embarrassed.

Jack snorted at that comment and finally plopped onto the bed. He spread his legs wide,watching Rhys duck his head back down and kitten lick at his erection. Eye to eye with Tim, now, Jack nodded over to the side of the room where he had left all of his stuff earlier. “Got some lube in my backpack, go get it. Hurry, too, Rhys looks like he’s gettin’ fed up with no touches.”

For a moment, while Tim was away, scrounging through a bag that held everything _but_ school supplies, Jack had gotten surprisingly tender. He stroked down Rhys’ cheeks that were stuffed with his cock, brushed his sweaty hair from his eyes, and rubbed his thumb against the boy’s aching jaw. Rhys practically purred beneath him, twirling his tongue around the head as he pumped his hand around the base of Jack’s slippery dick once he was receiving gratifying touches for his work. Jack would never admit it, but he cared about Rhys and Tim more than, well, _himself,_  but there was no way he'd let his guard down around the two. He put up his faux-hedonistic personality as soon as Tim returned.

“That's it, Baby, now just have Rhys stand on his knees for you,” Jack said directly to Timothy, but Rhys followed the words, anyways, without even looking up from the dick in front of him. Jack grinned. “Rub some lube on his ass, your fingers, yadda yadda yadda. Just work him open, Timmy, I'm sure you can figure that out on your own.”

Tim sat there behind Rhys for the longest time, staring at the puckered hole in front of him. He couldn't hear what Jack was whispering to Rhys, but he could definitely hear the responses the younger one made. Loud, shrill whines that filled the whole room. Jack must've been one good slut-talker. Finally, with some hesitant courage, Timothy opened the travel sized bottle of lube and did as his older brother instructed, drizzling a hefty amount on Rhys’ asshole and rubbing his fingers against the tightening pucker. Rhys gasped through his nose and pulled away from the pulsing erection, turning his head and resting it on Jack’s thigh to view Tim’s work. The boy was more than unsure, but he wasn't going to stop halfway through. He persistently massaged his fingers into the flesh until Rhys relaxed some, allowing him to press in the tip of his finger. Before long, Tim coated his fingers in the slick substance and kept going, thrusting in his first finger and wriggling it around inside. It was unusually squishy, but the way it tightened and suctioned around his touches made Tim wonder what it would feel like with his dick burried deep inside. He watched Rhys’ face to gauge how fast he could go and how long it would be before he progressed.

When the time came to adding in a second, he took his time. Rhys squirmed under his hands, but quickly calmed after a while of repetetively feeling fingers slip in and out of him. Not efficient and too vanilla for Jack‘s liking, the eldest whistled, then called out to his twin. “Tim, scissor him. That ain't doin’ shit for Rhys.” He explained, rubbing a thick hand through Rhys’ rust colored hair to calm him as he was prepped for only his second time.

“What?” Tim went wide eyed. “Sc-Scissor him? What the fuck does that m-”

Jack cut him off, holding up two fingers in the air and making a snipping motion. “Like this. Spread him open so you can get your dumbass cock in there. We have the same size dick, I know you need to prep him more.” He rolled his eyes and pumped his cock, looking back down to Rhys who smiled at the humor and kissed lovingly at his base, trailing his way down to suck on his balls. Jack rolled his head back and closed his eyes, moaning. Tim was left by himself again, with Rhys occasionally grinding his hips back to keep him going.

A few minutes passed and Tim was four fingers deep and brimming with confidence. Rhys had taken his mouth away from Jack to openly moan aloud, thrusting his ass back to meet with Timothy’s fingers. “Go, Timmy, go, please!” Rhys wailed, reaching back to blindly grab at the younger twin’s cock. “I want you to fuck me, now, hurry,” He cried, rubbing his face into Jack’s thigh once the fingers were removed.

Never in his whole life had Timothy seen such a beautiful sight. The biggest crush of his youth had his face messily pressed against Jack’s meaty cock, his ass up in the air, blushing from head to toe. His bright, mismatched eyes were droopy and tired, but sparkling with mischievous intent. Above him, Jack was grinning darkly, cackling. Tim had only seen that type of shark grin on his brother’s face when he was about to beat the living shit out of someone or if he was drugged up and about to get wild at a party.  The two boys together made Tim realize how fucking hard he was in his pants. Tim instantly pulled down his lower layers and gripped his cock tight. _God,_ it felt so good to touch himself.

Jack licked his lips at the sight of Tim wetting his cock with some lube, stroking himself so fast his arm hurt. “Hurry the fuck up, Tim, fuck the hell out of him.” Jack’s voice sounded like a rumbling motor, but paired with Rhys’ desperate pleas, it was barely heard.

It wasn't long before Tim was pressing into the hot, tight heat, squishy from the overkill amount of lube he used in, out, and around Rhys. When he plunged his cock farther in, the slippery liquid seeped out from the kid’s asshole. It rolled down Rhys’ taint and travelled all the way down his shaking legs.

Tim was too entranced with his own pleasure to notice that Rhys went back to sucking up his brother’s cock, slurping loudly as he gulped down the throbbing hard-on. Fucking into Rhys was a treat, Tim thought, if Jack hadn’t teased him so much about his shitty, old porn mag, he would've never had the courage to be this confident around his childhood crush. As much as his brain just wanted to go into primal mode and shove his cock up into a perfectly wet cunt, Tim still dwelled on the dreamy thought of it being _Rhys_ right in front of him. The boy he loved.

Jack’s obnoxious snarling pulled Tim from his ephemeral state, but as soon as he tuned in to the words his brother was spewing out, it just had him gripping on to Rhys’ pale waist and thrusting in that much harder. “Rhysie, you like it when Timmy fucks you hard like that? You're such a fuckin’ _slut_ for having the two of us at once, spitroasting you like some helpless, cock-thirsty bitch.” He was rolling his hips up into Rhys’ open mouth, tangling his fingers into the dark red hair and shoving his nose down into his pubes. It was violent, but by the sounds Rhys made, it couldn't have been all that bad. He yearned for it, in fact, trying his best to nod eagerly against Jack’s harsh grip, even with a dick shoved all the way down his throat. Tim’s eyes crossed at the sight. The last time Timothy masturbated had to have been two weeks ago. He was _so close_ to cumming, feeling his legs quaking unevenly. Jack seemed that he could hold out forever, but even Tim knew that wasn't true. He'd seen Jack masturbate before, they shared a room, for fuck’s sake. They'd both be blowing their load any minute, now.

Before he could stop himself, Tim felt his thrusts come to a halt and his stomach clench. Rhys suddenly tightened up around the cock inside of him once it shot thick, gooey cum into him _._ He moaned at the calming sensation, feeling the place right behind his bellybutton heat up nicely. “Ah, Timmy, that _feelsss-o_ good…” He slurred. Neither of the twins had noticed that Rhys had snuck a hand down beneath himself. He'd been stroking himself shamelessly the entire time. “Oh my _God_ …” Rhys bit his lower lip, fisting his cock at the same speed as Jack, both desperate to come. Tim was slumped over Rhys’ shoulder by the time Rhys shot his sperm down into the sheets, but Jack made a show of it, making sure all eyes were on him as he came.

“Open your mouth, Cupcake... Tongue out,” Jack demanded and Rhys followed, sleepily. He had one eye closed out of exhaustion, but his tongue stuck out quick. Jack pumped his cock fast, rough, like he’d tear it straight off if he held onto it any tighter. In the blink of an eye, Rhys’ face was being coated in stringy cum - across his nose, dripping onto his tongue, even getting a splash in his hair. All of the fucked out moans died down after a while, then the three boys sat there heaving quietly. Jack was the first to move.

“That was great, Pumpkin,” He bent over and gave Rhys a kiss on the forehead. “As for you,” He pointed to Tim, “Great fuckin’ job at losing your v-card.” Jack was all grins as he tucked himself away. Standing, he walked to the door and waved back to the boys. “Mom’s probably home by now. You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves.” And with that, Jack was gone.

Rhys sat up and stretched out his sore muscles, after wiping off the sticky cum from his face. For the first time since the whole ordeal started, Rhys turned around to look into Tim’s eyes completely. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one blushing. They tucked themselves away, became more presentable, and Timothy started with an awkward, “So, that was… Nice.”

But before it could go any further, Rhys scooted in close to Tim and grabbed his hands, anxiously. He was still shaking from his afterglow. “Timmy, I lied.” He said, watching the boy tilt his head in confusion. “I never had sex with anyone. You were my first. I, um… I only lied because I wanted Jack to stop his teasing…” His voice withered away and his eyes drifted off to the side. “I'm happy you were my first. I love you.”

Tim squeezed at the dainty hands in his own, feeling his heartbeat speed up with excitement. “Really?” He asked, feeling that jealous knot in his stomach finally dissipate. “Oh my God, Rhys, you're so dumb for lying like that!” Tim laughed, wrapping his arms around Rhys and enjoying the soft warmth in return.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me for that ending, I admittedly suck at fluff.
> 
> On another note, I've been really curious about the idea of Jack loving to be choked or being forced to deep throat. Hm, possible fic in the future?


End file.
